otra version de la historia
by flor herondale
Summary: Que pasa si valentine nunca se revelo contra la clave, si creo el circulo pero nunca se rebelo, jonathan es un cazador comun y corriente, pero clary ella si tiene sangre de angel porque joselyn se deprimio por la muerte de sus padre y valentine le pidio al angel a ayuda. Jace por su parte vive con sus padres y hermana. Que pasa cuando el circulo nesesita un lider.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el prologo, va a ser corto, pero son las diferencias, sobre los personajes. Son diferentes a los libros, pero si fuera de otro modo me gustaría que los personajes sean así, no de la forma de la historia, sino sus características.**

**Clarissa Adele morgenstern: (17 años) **

**Descripción: **pelirroja oscura, ojos verdes esmeraldas, piel blanca porcelana, pestañas largas, no muy alta. Un poco de mal genio, pero amable cuando quiere.

**Actividades:** le gusta dibujar, como montar a caballo. Especialista en runas, única creadora.

**Historia: **nació en idris, a los seis años comenzó a aparecer sus poderes con runas, desde allí comenzó a estudiar la especialidad con el profesor y amigo de su padre, hodge starkweather. A los diez años comenzó a entrenar junto a su padre y hermano, se convirtió en una cazadora excepcional, muy difícil de vencer igual que su hermano, su poder creció igual que ella, al cumplir los trece se convirtió parabatai de isabelle Lightwood, a los quince pudo mover los objetos con su mente. Sus dones eran una ayuda para la clave y el círculo, que se encargaba de submundos que rompieran los acuerdos.

**Familia:** padre: Valentine morgenstern. Madre: joselin Fairchild. Hermano: Jonathan Christopher morgenstern.

**Valentine morgenstern:** su esposa joselin Fairchild, es el líder del circulo, una organización que ayuda a la clave, para poder corregir a los submundos que rompen los acuerdos, padre de dos hijos Clarissa y Jonathan, es muy protector, pero también exigente, ama a su familia, los primeros años vivieron en la finca Fairchild, hasta que la construcción de la finca morgenstern. Se mudaron allí, a su alrededor se encontraba, las fincas de las familias amigas, Lightwood, starkweather, wayland, penhallow, herondale.

**Jonathan morgenstern: **cabello rubio claro que parece blanco, ojos verdes esmeraldas, un año mayor que clary, muy protector con su hermana. Amigos cercanos alec, jace, Chris.

**Jonathan Christopher herondale.(18 años) **

**Descripción: **cabello rubio, ojos ambar como dorado, piel bronceada, pestaña largas negras, alto, delgado. Sarcástico, arrogante, mujeriego. Y amable y encantador cuando quiere.

**Historia:** nació en enero, idris, a los seis comenzó a entrenar, a los diez años resibio sus marcas. Doce años convirtió parabatai de Alexander Lightwood. Le gusta salir, no dura con una novia un mes, pero es un cazador muy bueno, el mejor de la generación. Apodo jace

**Familia: ** padre: Stephan herondale, madre celine montaclair. Hermana: María Florencia herondale (13 años).

**¡ vale chicos!**

**Flor- **


	2. UNA ESTRAÑA FORMA DE CONOCERNOS

**Este capítulo se llama: "UNA RARA FORMA DE CONOCERNOS"**

**Morgenstern manor**

Clary se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento con su hermano

Baya, Clary, te has vuelto buena luchadora para tus dieciséis- dijo Jonathan dejando las armas en su lugar

Claro, si tengo como entrenador al cazador mas adiestrado de la generación- dijo ella acomodando sus armas

Tú también eres muy buena clary- dijo el

quien no sabe eso, la mejor chica de la generación, quien no conoce a clary morgenstern- dijo ella con satisfacción.

Hablando de eso crees que tu querido parabatai aceptaría, salir conmigo- pregunto Jonathan

No lo sé, pregúntale hoy vendrá, espero que padre nos deje ir a cazar esta noche- dijo clary

Dónde iremos- pregunto este

Qué te parece a new york, allí hay un club llamado pandemónium, abundan demonios, especialmente eidolon, he que tal, quiero probar mis nuevos poderes- dijo ella

Está bien yo cómvensere a padre y tu a madre con isabelle- dijo

Trato hecho- dijo el dejando la habitación.

**Herondale manor**

Gane otra vez- dijo jace apuntando el cuchillo al cuello de su parabatai

Jace sabes muy bien que no soy muy bueno con los cuchillos, mi fuerte es el arco- dijo alec levantándose

Lo sé, por eso te uso como muñeco de prueba- dijo jace con una sonrisa

Si, y hoy iremos a pandemónium- dijo alec

Si, pregúntale a isabelle, si quiere ir con nosotros, carnada- dijo jace

No creo que acepte- dijo alec acomodando sus armas

Porque estas tan seguro- pregunto el

Porque tiene planes con su parabatai- dijo el

Tiene parabatai, quien es- pregunto

Es cla...- estaba por decir el nombre cuando un niña de cabello rubio y ojos celestes entro

Mama quiere que la bayas a ver- dijo la niña

Está bien flor- dijo el

No me digas así, dime flopy- dijo ella

Está bien, espérame aquí alec iré que quiere mi madre- dijo este

Jace salió de la sala de entrenamiento y se dirigió al despacho de su madre, celine era una mujer cariñosa, pero dura también, ella era leal a Valentine igual que Stephan. Al entrar su madre estaba recostada sobre su sillón, enfrente de su escritorio.

Florencia me dijo que me llamabas- dijo el entrando

Si, quería hablar contigo, tu padre debería estar aquí también pero tuvo una reunión del circulo- dijo ella

Tu también deberías estar allí- dijo el

Si, Valentine me excluyo de esta reunión quería que hable contigo- dijo ella apuntando a la silla de enfrente

De que se supone, me metido en problemas- pregunto

Nada de eso, solamente quería preguntarte algo- dijo ella

Bueno pregunta- dijo el

Que te parecería si Valentine te deje el puesto como jefe del circulo- pregunto ella jugando con un lápiz

Dices que él está dispuesto a darme el puesto de jefe del circulo- pregunto

Si, bajo su tutela, claro- dijo ella

A cambio de que- pregunto el- el no da nada gratis- dijo el

Bueno Jonathan ya tiene un puesto en la clave solamente queda el circulo que viene para su hija- dijo ella

Y no le quiere dejar a cargo a una chica el círculo- adivino él

Algo por el estilo- dijo ella

Como que algo por el estilo- pregunto el

El ha buscado pretendientes para su hija, y te ha elegido a ti- dijo ella

Que

El té a elegido para que puedas casarte con ella

No, no y no madre- dijo el

Lo siento Jonathan nosotros ya nos comprometimos- dijo

Como que ya se comprometieron- dijo el levantándose de su asiento

Le dijimos que tu aceptaste – dijo ella

Pero madre- dijo el

Es muy bonita, agradable, la conozco- dijo ella

No me importa madre- dijo el retirándose del despacho

Al salir se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento, alec estaba allí disparando flechas, junto a él estaba Florencia tirando dagas.

Que paso- pregunto el

Mi madre paso- dijo el furioso

Que paso ahora- dijo ella

Me ha comprometido con alguien- dijo el

Como que comprometido- dijo alec

Me voy a casar con alguien- dijo jace

Quien es la que se desgracio- dijo Florencia, en la miro con una expresión- perdón la afortunada-

Vete de aquí Florencia- dijo este

Está bien me voy- dijo ella pasando por a lado de su hermano en la detuvo

Busca información sobre la hija de Valentine- dijo jace en susurro

Para la cena- dijo ella y salió.

Vamos nos vamos a preparar para ir a pandemónium- dijo alec

Vamos que tenemos que llegar al Gard- dijo jace

**Morgenstern manor**

Isabelle había llegado a la casa de clary a entrenar un rato con ella y a prepararse para salir.

Que vestido me pongo- dijo clary

El blanco, si queremos atrapar eidolon tienes que esconder tus marcas- dijo isabelle

Tienes razón, las botas negras que me llegan hasta los muslos estaría bien, con el vestido verdad- pregunto ella viendo las botas sobre la cama

Ve y póntelo, hoy tu será la carnada, la próxima caza yo lo seré- dijo isabelle

Clary entro en el vestíbulo y se cambio, el vestido tapaba la mayoría de sus marcas, salió de allí.

Como me queda- pregunto ella

Bien, sabes mis padres dirigen el instituto de new york, si quieres nos quedaremos allí, ya sabes si llegamos tarde- dijo isabelle

Claro, le avisare a mi madre, todavía le tengo que pedir permiso- dijo ella, cuando termino de ponerse las botas. Hubo un toque en la puerta

Pasa- grito clary, entro Jonathan, vestido de negro, llevaba armas.

Hey, clary madre te llaman, a mi me dejaron ahora te toca a ti- dijo él, hizo un gesto para que salga

Entiendo- dijo ella y salió de la habitación.

Se dirigió a su despacho al entrar se encontraba su madre sentada en la silla detrás del escritorio.

Madre, me llamabas- dijo ella entrando en la sala

Si, vas a cazar- pregunto ella

Si, puedo ir, iré con John y izzy- dijo ella sentándose

Si claro, hija pero antes tengo que hablar contigo antes- dijo ella

Me metido en problema, te digo que fue un accidente lo de las vasijas- dijo ella

Que les paso a mis vasijas- pregunto ella

Nada, entonces de que quería hablar- dijo ella rápidamente

Tu padre debería estar aquí- dijo ella

Y donde esta- pregunto

En el circulo, una reunión- dijo ella

Y entonces- dijo ella

Tu padre se quiere retirar del circulo y postularse para inquisidor- dijo ella

Y-

Y necesita a alguien para que lo dirija- dijo ella

Y

Y a Jonathan ya tiene un puesto en la clave y solamente necesita alguien para el circulo- dijo ella, cuando clary salto de su silla gritado

Me va a elegir a mí, voy a ser la jefa del circulo- gritaba cuando joselin se paro e intento silenciarla

Clary, no te apresures- dijo ella

Entonces-

Para que alguien sea jefe tiene que ser un hombre- dijo cuando a clary se sentó

Que-

Te tienes que casar clary- dijo ella

Que- dijo otra vez

El que se case contigo va a ser el líder- dijo ella

No, no y no madre, no me voy a casar- dijo clary

Lo siento, clary-

Que quieres decir con lo siento clary

Que ya nos comprometimos, sus padres aceptaron- dijo ella

No cuentes que vuelva para la cena- dijo ella y salió de la habitación.

Se dirigió a su habitación, haciendo que los tacones vallan sonando contra el piso.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe, y Jonathan estaba pegado a isabelle, se estaban besando, ella no se dio cuenta, ellos se separaron al instante.

Que ahora no tocas- pregunto Jonathan, viendo como se dirigía a la pared

Es mi habitación, nos vamos- dijo ella

Que quería mama- pregunto Jonathan

Me comprometieron con alguien- dijo ella

Como- pregunto izzy

Me voy a casar con alguien- grito clary

Que, con quien –pregunto Jonathan

No lo sé- dijo clary haciendo el portal- vámonos si no quieren que me desquite con ustedes- dijo

Está bien- dijeron unisonó y atravesaron el portal

**Pandemónium **

Mira allí hay uno- dijo isabelle apuntando a un chico de cabellos azules, pero claro no era un chico.

Está bien, síganme- dijo ella.

Camino por las escaleras que le llevaban a la planta baja, clary le hizo una señal para que le siga. El chico asistió y la siguió a un callejón fuera del club

Cómo te llamas- dijo el demonio acercándose cerca de clary como para besarla

Clary- dijo ella

Qué hermoso nombre- dijo cuando se acerco mas a clary y vio marcas, se quedo paralizado

Cazadora de sombras- siseó, la empujo y salió a correr, clary alzo su brazo y el demonio quedo prendido en el aire

Te pillamos- dijo ella cuando izzy y Jonathan de las sombras

Bájalo clary- grito isabelle que estaba debajo del demonio

Alto- una voz ronca dijo de las sombras.

Este es nuestro club- dijo y salió de la oscuridad, un chico rubio de ojos dorados a su lado un chico que reconoció clary por alec

Nosotros estamos cazando- grito clary con todavía el demonio en los aire

Nosotros también- dijo jace

No te metas con ella- escucho que susurro alec

Alec, tiene razón no te metas conmigo- dijo clary

La conoces- pregunto el

Claro es una amiga- dijo el

Me he encontrado entre una batalla de cazadores- dijo el demonio en los aires

Tú te callas- dijo clary bajándole otra vez

Te lo dejo chicos- dijo clary bajando al demonio

Espera, espera te daré información- dijo el demonio cuando clary lo subió otra vez

Que- dijo clary

Sebastián- dijo el

Quién es ese- pregunto isabelle

Es el amo de los demonios, vendrá por los cazadores especialmente por ti- dijo apuntando a clary

Bueno, está claro que hombre se resistiría a mí, pero ya estas delirando- dijo ella

Adiós, eidolon- dijo clary soltándolo. Cayo e isabelle susurro un nombre y su espada se encendió, el demonio se retorció en el suelo hasta que desapareció

Bueno ahora tenemos otro problema- dijo clary acercándose donde estaban Jonathan y izzy

Ustedes están cazando aquí- dijo jace acercándose hasta que los dos grupos quedaron frente a frente.

No veo un cartel enfrente del pandemónium que diga que les pertenece- dijo isabelle

Está bien, aremos algo- dijo alec

Que- dijo Jonathan

Una pelea- dijo jace

Está bien- dijo clary

Primera prueba, central park- dijo clary

Una carrera quien llega primero allí elige con que armas- dijo jace. Clary escucho un susurro de alec "no te lo recomiendo"

Trato hecho- dijo clary

Y comienza ahora- dijo

Se dio cuenta que ellos salieron a correr y los otros por detrás

A donde creen que van- dijo clary acercándose a la pared

Tenemos que seguirlos- dijo Jonathan

Te olvida que existen los portales, creados por mi- dijo clary

Eso no sería hacer trampa- izzy dijo

Ellos no dijeron nada- dijo clary cuando se abrió la porta. Y entraron. Cayeron justo en central park.

Estaban en una parte entre los árboles, marcados, por cazadores de sombras.

Jonathan, isabelle y clary esperaban contra un árbol. Vieron que alec y jace llegaban corriendo.

Pensé que nunca llegarían- dijo

Como hicieron eso- pregunto jace

Mi secreto- dijo clary levantando el vestido para que no se arrastre

Un portal- dijo alec

Un que- pregunto jace dándose volta para mirar a clary

Un portal, jace- dijo el

Pero solamente hay uno, el de el Gard - dijo jace

Ella los puede hacer, mejor dicho ella los creo- dijo alec

Con que, ella no es un brujo- dijo jace

Con runas- dijo clary- las creo, y cree una que forma un portal- dijo ella

Imposible, solamente un ángel lo puede hacer- dijo el

Creo que no, me vez yo no soy un ángel- dijo ella

Está bien, quien va a pelear- dijo Jonathan interrumpiendo

Yo lo voy a ser. Y creo que tu John tienes que pelear creo que eres mi única competencia- dijo jace

No, pero mi querida hermana te vencerá que mejor que yo- dijo Jonathan

Espera, ella es tu hermana- pregunto jace

Claro, nunca escuchaste de clary morgenstern- dijo ella

No

En que agujeros vives- pregunto ella

En una mansión, herondale manor- dijo el

A tu eres el hijo de celine y Stephan- dijo ella

Si, y- dijo el

No te pareces a ellos, son tan amables, y tu egoísta- dijo ella

No me di cuenta, y a ti no te hablaron de mi- pregunto él, con la esperanza que ella sepa del compromiso

No, porque- dijo ella

Solamente quería saber. Prepárate- dijo el entraron en un conjunto de arboles en forma de circulo

Siempre- dijo ella

El comenzó a atacar por la derecha, clary lo esquivo y salto desde donde se encontraba sobre él, al otro lado quedando a espaldas a él, desde allí ataco por abajo asiéndole caer, salto para quedar a sus pies y apunto con su espada a su cuello.

Te vencí- dijo ella

Suerte-

Quieres probar de nuevo y esta vez no tendré piedad, tengo que desquitarme- dijo ella

Igual yo- dijo él.

Nos vamos- dijo alec- recuerda tu madre te quiere para la cena- dijo alec

Si, vete y mándale saludos a tu madre de mi parte- dijo ella abriendo un portal

Y esto es un portal- dijo ella y saltaron.

Al llegara a su casa, clary se quito su vestido y se puso un piyama, pensando que su madre no vendría a molestar, porque pensaba que iba a llegar tarde. Se quedo dormida, hasta que escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

Pase- dijo ella. Desde el lumbral apareció joselin con una bandeja en mano.

Has vuelto- dijo ella poniendo la bandeja en mano en la mesita de noche

Si, perdón como reaccione hoy, pero madre matrimonio- dijo clary

Lo sé clary, solamente queremos una buena vida para ti- dijo ella

Al menos me dirás cual es un nombre- pregunto clary

Jonathan herondale- dijo ella, clary la miro cuando estaba tomando un vaso de jugo, lo escupió

Que, con el hijo de Stephan y celine- pregunto clary

Si, lo conoces- pregunto ella

Lo conocí hoy, y no me agrada para nada madre- dijo clary

Como que lo conociste hoy

Estábamos cazando y él se vino a entrometer, y quiso una pelea, le gane- dijo ella

Entonces ya se conocen- pregunto

Sí, claro, por eso me pregunto- dijo clary

Que te pregunto

Que me habían hablado de el- dijo ella

Clary, van a venir mañana por la noche- dijo su madre

Que

Van a venir a cenar, y hacer público su compromiso-

Madre no lo soporte unos minutos, lo voy a soportar una vida- dijo clary

Pero solo intenta clary, por mi- dijo ella

Está bien, pero si se pone irritante , egoísta, me voy y me encierro en mi habitación, y no saldré con el- dijo ella

Está bien, pero si no te guste, igual te casaras- pregunto

Que opción me queda, igual no está nada mal- dijo clary en tono burlón

Nunca cambiaras- dijo su madre

**Herondale manor**

Jace había llegado a su casa y bajo a cenar

Hermanita, me tienes información- dijo jace tomando el jugo

Claro, te lo prometí, soy una mujer de palabras- dijo ella dejando de comer

Y bien cuéntame-

Clarissa morgenstern, cazadora de sombras muy buena, vi su expediente en la academia, excelente en runalogia y batalla. A los diez comenzó a entrenar, doce resibio sus marcas, trece se convirtió parabatai isabelle Lightwood, es muy buena, la mejor.- termino ella

Algunas característica más- pregunto

A si, dones con runas, creadora, la única, a los quince pudo mover objetos con la mente- termino

Eso explica mucho- dijo jace

Que explica- pregunto su madre

Que la conocí hoy- dijo jace

Conociste a clary- pregunto Stephan.

Espera, te casaras con clary- pregunto alec

Si, y que- dijo celine

Como se conocieron- pregunto Stephan

Estábamos cazando a un eidolon, y otros cazadores nos ganaron, los seguimos. Vi como tenia al demonios en los aires y jugaba con él, hasta que le dijo algo que la enfureció- dijo jace

Que fue- pregunto celine

Que un tal Sebastián venia tras ella, o algo por el estilo- dijo el

Y después decidimos una pelea y- dijo extrañado

Y le ganó- dijo alec

Que- dijo Florencia

Le gano- repitió

Le tengo que estrechar la mano- dijo Florencia

Y lo harás, mañana por la noche iremos a cenar, para hacer público el compromiso- dijo Stephan

Que- dijeron los tres unisonó

Iremos a anunciar el compromiso- dijo celine

Pero madre- dijo jace prostestando

Ya sé ha dicho, te casaras con clary morgenstern.

Y como te pareció- pregunto Stephan

Bonita, no está mal- dijo jace

En serio, te lo dije- dijo celine.

**¡ Vale chicos!**

**Flor- **


End file.
